simplemmofandomcom-20200214-history
Privacy Policy
Privacy Policy What personal information do we collect from the people that visit our blog, website or app? When ordering or registering on our application, as appropriate, you may be asked to enter your email address or other details to help you with your experience and to help identify the account you are logging on to. The only personal data we ask for is an email address. Why do you collect our information? We use this information so that you can correctly log into and play the game. When do we collect information? We collect information from you when you register on our site, fill out a form or enter information on our site. Will you send marketing emails? Very very infrequent marketing emails will be sent to notify users of any huge changes that happen throughout the game, or any important information that they should know about (such as a data breach). How do you use our information? We may use the information we collect from you when you register, make a purchase, sign up for our newsletter, respond to a survey or marketing communication, surf the website, or use certain other site features in the following ways: * To personalize your experience and to allow us to deliver the type of content and product offerings in which you are most interested. * To improve our website in order to better serve you. * To ask for ratings and reviews of services or products How do your protect our information? We regularly preform vulnerability and penetration testing on both our systems and software to ensure that they are both secure and up to standard. We only provide articles and information. We never ask for credit card numbers. Any payment made within within game will be completed via the Google Play marketplace. They will handle all of your sensitive data (credit card info, address, etc). We use regular Malware Scanning. Your personal information is contained behind secured networks and is only accessible by a limited number of persons who have special access rights to such systems, and are required to keep the information confidential. In addition, all sensitive/credit information you supply is encrypted via Secure Socket Layer (SSL) technology. We implement a variety of security measures when a user places an order enters, submits, or accesses their information to maintain the safety of your personal information. Your passwords are heavily secured within our database, and we have absolutely no access to see your passwords in plain text. All transactions are processed through a gateway provider and are not stored or processed on our servers. If a data breach occurs, you will be notified of this either by email or an in-game notification within 7 business days. What is tracked on the website and game? Your session is tracked via a Google Analytics session cookie and this code tracks your every move made within the game. Is this tracking attached to our accounts? Yes. Every users session is tracked and assigned to a unique user ID which can help identify the session of a user. This is for analytical and security reasons only. No information linked to you personally besides your email is accessible. What other data is tracked via analytics? Data that is linked to your device and geo location is tracked such as the operating system, browser, to help us understand who our audience, as a whole, is. Do I have the right to be forgotten and for all my data be removed? Yes, your data can be removed from our systems. This is a completely, irreversable procedure and there is no way for us to recover that data. In such an event, all unique information tied to that account (e-mail address, and username) will become available for re-use in a future registration. Is the data destroyed if there is no more use of it? In such an event that the data is no longer in any need, it will be permanently destroyed with no option of recovery. Can all information linked to my account be provided? Upon request, a user may be able to access the data that is held on our database by contacting Mike@dawsn.co __FORCETOC__ Category:About